Bitácora de los titanes
by Queen Kumo
Summary: Estudio sobre la personalidades de Eren
1. Día 1

**Bitácora de estudio de los Titanes**

 **Las personalidades de Eren**

 **Primer día**

 **10:00 a.m.**

Hoy salió temprano hacia las costas totalmente solo, he comenzado a notar que se aparta del grupo y que habla con el mismo en murmullos.

Decidí seguirlo a pie con diez minutos de diferencia para que no notara mi presencia. Sus huellas en la arena son difíciles de seguir, se borran muy fácil. Creo que no fue una buena idea darle tanto tiempo.

 **11:20 a.m.**

Logré encontrarlo sentado sobre unas rocas mirando el horizonte. No hacía nada más que eso y comencé a aburrirme. Casi regreso al cuartel, hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar; mejor dicho, discutir. No tenía idea de que la pubertad en titanes pasaba de esta manera.

No logro escuchar lo que dice pero hace diferentes tonos de voz, este niño está realmente loco.

 _ **Nota:** prohibir que Levi lo siga golpeando antes de que lo descomponga._

 **12:40 p.m.**

No puedo creer que siga ahí parado hablando y yo no pueda acercarme a escuchar. Debería darle espacio, así que regresaré al cuartel en unos minutos.

 **3:20 p.m.**

Eren acaba de venir al comedor, ni lo ví desde la playa así que no supe que fue lo que sucedió con el ni a qué hora regresó.

Se sentó con Jean y Armin, ambos hablan de cómo arreglar la vía que Eren casi destruye por no fijarse cuando caminaba en su forma titán. Eren solo volteó los ojos y los ignoró.

Ahora Jean le grita.

Oh no, Levi acaba de entrar y ya se dió cuenta ya de la pelea.

 **3:30 p.m.**

El comedor está un poco más callado, Levi golpeó a ambos niños y Armin se quedó asustado. Ahora los tres comen en silencio y Levi como junto a mí con su cara de haber olido un gas.

 **3:35 p.m.**

Tuve que correr a mi habitación porque Levi alcanzó a leer lo que escribí. Por ahora no podré seguir estudiando a Eren hasta dentro de un rato.

 **6:00 p.m.**

Es hora de un entrenamiento nocturno en el mar. Idea de Levi.

Todos están corriendo desde la orilla hasta lo más profundo para después nadar hasta una boya. Eren parece ser de los más rápidos junto a Conny y Armin. Jean tenía buen ritmo pero piso un animal en forma de galleta y salió del agua asustado de que algo le hubiera comido el pie.

El físico de Eren ha cambiado bastante en estos años, su cabello es un tanto largo y su cuerpo creció, ya dejó atrás al enano...

 **6:30 p.m.**

Hay un duelo de velocidad entre Eren y Jean por la orilla de la playa. Aprovecharon que Levi fue por un poco de agua al cuartel y los dejó entrenando. Probablemente haya golpes de nuevo.

 **6:40 p.m.**

Si, hubo golpes para ambos por no hacer el trabajo que les dejó Levi. En este tipo de situaciones me doy cuenta que Eren se mantiene cuerdo estando en compañía de sus amigos...

 **7:45 p.m.**

Fui a comer algo al cuartel y cuando regresé todos estaban tirados en la arena bastante agotados. Solo Sasha tuvo la fuerza para buscar comida y me la encontré de camino a la playa. Eren se encuentra sentado en la arena mirando el atardecer. Está callado de nuevo.

 **8:29 p.m.**

Todos decidieron ir a dormir después de comer. Solo Eren se quedó en el comedor jugueteando con la comida.

Está volviendo a murmurar cosas y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy con él a sólo unas mesas de distancia.

 **9:00 p.m.**

Levi también fue a descansar y me dijo que fuera. Obviamente hice caso omiso a su petición y me quedé un poco más en el comedor observando.

 **9:12 p.m.**

Levi regresó por mí y ahora voy colgada de su hombro. Este enano ya no respeta a su comandante.

Lo último que escuché decir a Eren fue un _"no te rindas"_ con una extraña voz ronca.

 **11:03 p.m.**

Acabo de despertar bañada en cama junto a Levi. Él está durmiendo, sin duda fue un día con muchos avances y notas.

Veamos que hay para mañana.


	2. Día 2

**Bitácora de estudio sobre Titanes**

 **Cambios físicos**

 **Día 2**

 **8:30 a.m.**

El día de hoy voy de regreso a la ciudad junto a Jean, el maneja la carreta y yo voy detrás junto a Eren y Connie, ambos van callados; Connie duerme bajo unas cobijas y Eren mira el mar alejándose. Mirándolo de perfil es bastante peculiar como sus rasgos van cambiando. La cara de niño llorón se está yendo.

 **9:00 a.m**.

Llegamos a un largo prado, casi no hay árboles y pocos animales se cruzan en nuestro camino. Si aún hubiera titanes esto sería la perfecta emboscada y estaríamos perdidos. Bueno, si es que no tuviésemos a Eren con nosotros.

 **9:45 a.m.**

Encontramos un viejo poblado, al parecer nos desviamos un poco del camino. Es extraño, porque a pesar de que el pequeño pueblo está en llamas, podemos ver a varias personas entre las casas, trabajando como si nada.

 **10:30 a.m.**

Decidimos bajar a tomar un poco de agua y dejar descansar a los caballos un poco. Nos encontramos en una colina desde donde podemos ver un amplio paisaje. Un río pasa junto a nosotros, Connie juega en el agua y Jean trata de beber un poco antes de que Connie la contamine. Eren está apurando a Jean. Al parecer también quiere entrar en el agua.

Justo cuando están quitándose las camisas me doy cuenta que los niños que entraron a la legión ya no existen. Son altos, fornidos y tienen rostros más severos. Son como un Levi más alto.

 **12:00 p.m**

Podemos ver las murallas a lo lejos levantándose entre los árboles. Optamos por entrar por el norte, para no pasar por el bosque gigante y tomar más tiempo. Eren decidió transformarse en titán por unos momentos para seguirnos corriendo. Incluso su titán se ve más terrorífico.

 **1:10 p.m.**

Acabamos de llegar a una de las puertas, del muro María, Eren está saliendo de su titán, los soldados le aplauden y ovacionan. Jean le dijo que dejara de presumir y que se apresurara, el solo soltó una risa y se acercó a nosotros. De nuevo el extraño comportamiento.

 **3:00 p.m.**

Los chicos ayudan a cargar las carretas, hace una hora nos encontramos con Pixis y nos trajo otros dos vehículos para poder llevar materiales y provisiones al cuartel marítimo.

Eren es bastante popular con las chicas, el hecho de verlo sudar y cargar, las altera hormonalmente. Mikasa suele comportarse así cuando lo ve entrenar aunque como. jean comienza a pasar lo mismo.

 **10:00 p.m.**

Hoy no hubo mucho que decir, fue un día largo y cansado.

Al parecer Eren se siente más libre en su forma de titán y la duración de su transformación es más duradera. Las voces se detienen cuando está con nosotros, sin embargo sus cambios físicos son más notables, ya casi no queda nada del antiguo Eren.

 ** _Notas finales:_** _Necesito investigar más sobre el._

El _de hoy fue corto._

Gracias _por leer_


End file.
